dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Journeys of Rio
Journeys of Rio is a TV series featuring Mint, Kiwi, and Toothpaste as the protagonists. It airs on The Hub and Cartoon Network. The episodes are mainly about the three macaws' journeys in Rio, with recurring cast Dozer, Imagine, and Paster. The movie Journeys of Rio movie is the series prequel. Trivia *Journeys of Rio was originally going to be cancelled after season 1. However, it has been renewed for a second season after the sequel to the first movie got good ratings. Season 1 Season 1 takes place after Journeys of Rio movie and before the sequel. S1E1 (A Kiwipaste introduction) Kiwi and Toothpaste are the main focus of this episode. Description: ''Kiwi and Toothpaste celebrate their birth of their chicks and their marriage. But when Kiwi's left wing gets damaged, she can't fly to escape the humans.'' KIWI AND TOOTHPASTE....dancing.jpg KIWIPASTE!.jpg Kiwi yeah!.jpg| A human saving Kiwi S1E2 (City Explorer) Mint and Toothpaste are the main focus. Description:Mint and his brother-in-law, Toothpaste, explore the city to find Kiwi after she doesn't return from a search for her teacher, Pearl. Mint and Kiwi.jpg NAVMAP MINT.jpg TOOTHPASTE disgusted.jpg|"Thapt it!" S1E3 (Time to fly) All three macaws are the main focus. Description:The three macaws enter a flying contest, but the judges don't seem to be judging fairly. MINT!@.jpg|"Be brave" Toothpaste head pop out.jpg Toothpaste saving Kiwi.jpg S1E4 (Shattered) Toothpaste and Grace are the main focus. Description:Toothpaste encounters his ex-girlfriend, Grace, in the samba club, but she isn't expecting to hear that he already has a mate. Yeah,but-.jpg HEY!!!!!!!).jpg|"Make sure before you decide to find some other macaw, and abandon me!" Going to pet store..mO!.jpg S1E5 (Books Aren't My Thing) Kiwi and Mint are the main focus. Description:Toothpaste enters a library in the city of Rio, hoping to find a book to teach his chicks how to read, but then gets captured by the bird-napping humans, leading Kiwi and Mint onto a chase to save him. Good..jpg Toothpaste.jpg FAIL at training still!.jpg S1E6 (Technology Awaits) Dozer and Imagine are the main focus. Description:Kiwi and Toothpaste's chicks have grown slightly, and they really want to try out the MP3's, tablets, and other technology. But their parents aren't so sure, but once their uncle gets them addicted, they start acting weird. Technology has got the best of Kiwipaste.jpg HOORAY.jpg S1E7 (Safety Dance) Kiwi is the main focus. Description:Toothpaste teaches his chicks how to dance. But when Nigel ruins the party and holds Mint, Toothpaste, and the chicks, hostage it's up to Kiwi, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro to save the day; by using their dance moves. '' KIWIPASTE!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Fdsaaaaaaaaa.jpg S1E8 (Honesty Kills) Toothpaste and Kiwi are the main focus. '''Description:Toothpaste tells Kiwi the truth about his feelings towards her during the beginning.'' A teen bird's dream.jpg|A picture shown of Toothpaste's past. S1E9 (Epic Discovery) Mint and Scarlet are the main focus. '''Description:Mint discovers the lost city of Rio, but he isn't the first to find it in many years. With his heart sunken, Scarlet turns to help Mint find another thing to discover. But when he gets captured by Nigel in the process, it's up to Scarlet to save Mint. Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Red-and-green-Macaw.jpg S1E10 (Jump Out) Toothpaste is the main focus. Description: ''Toothpaste and Kiwi encounter a toucan, Daniel, that happens to be in love with Kiwi. Toothpaste starts to fight with the toucan, but then Kiwi breaks it up and decides to head back to the nest where the three chicks and Mint were. But during the next morning, Daniel continues to flirt with Kiwi, which gets Toothpaste into fighting mode.'' DANIEL!!!!!!!!!!1.png|Daniel making his first appearance. never too late.jpg|Daniel: "Y'know, it never late for you givin' up your wife for my touring expertise!" Toothpaste:"Oh s-WAIT WHAT-" S1E11 (Welcome to the Wild) Kiwi and Mint are the main focus. Description: ''Kiwi has learn more about surviving with Pearl, so she teaches her brother right away. But when the three chicks get encouraged to do the dangerous things Kiwi was teaching her brother, Mint and Kiwi are on their talons, ready to teach the kids not to do that.'' Swigin.jpg S1E12 (Call of Chick-es) Paster is the main focus. Description: ''Paster becomes concerned about his lack of bravery and tries to earn it before a party. At the party, he ends up befriending Blu and Jewel's three chicks.'' S1E13 (One Stormy Night) All birds are the main focus. Description: ''A storm destroys the birds' home, so they have to resort to living somewhere else.'' S1E14 (Tree of Knowledge) Kiwi is the main focus. Description: Kiwi finds a tree full of fruit for her family near their new home, but she isn't aware other birds have claimed it... She must reconcile with them and share the fruit, or move her family to a new place just after they finally found a new home after their first one got destroyed. S1E15 (Lost) Paster and Bia are the main focus. Description: Bia, Carla, and Tiago come over to play with Paster, Imagine, and Dozer. As Carla and Tiago socialize with Imagine and Dozer, Paster convinces Bia to come with him and explore the jungle. They end up getting lost, almost being eaten by a panther before Jewel, Kiwi, and Toothpaste come to the rescue. Paster is convinced Bia will never want to hang out with him again, but she admits it was a fun adventure. S1E16 (Girl Power) Kiwi, Jewel, and Pearl are the main focus. Description: Kiwi, Jewel, and Pearl enjoy some together time to watch the Carnival in Rio. Afterwards, they return to the jungle to find Blu, Toothpaste, and Mint have disappeared. They join forces, lead by Pearl, and rescue their friends/mates/brother from Nigel. S1E17 (Imagine v.s. Wild) Imagine is the main focus. Description: Imagine is having troubles flying and navigating around her new home, leading her to injuring herself and getting lost. She uses her phone to try and find her way home, but can't escape the dangers of the jungle floor when night falls... S1E18 (Date Crasher) Kiwi and Toothpaste are the main focus. Description: Kiwi and Toothpaste go on a romantic date in Rio, but it's ruined when Daniel returns. Mint appears, revealing that he followed Daniel and tried to stop him. They spend the whole day trying to get rid of Daniel, never actually going on the date. Kiwi and Toothpaste don't mind, as they had each other through it all. S1E19 (Better Than You) Mint and Imagine are the main focus. Description: Imagine expresses her jealousy of Dozer's fantastic flying compared to her own to her uncle, Mint. Her jealousy lead her to get into a fight with her sister. He helps Imagine find something she's good at, saying not everyone's good at everything. Later, Dozer and Imagine reconcile and pay no mind to their different flying skills. S1E20 (Like Father Like Son) Toothpaste and Paster are the main focus. Description: Toothpaste teaches his son how to operate a contraption to capture fruit, but Paster accidentally disappoints his father when he gets himself stuck in it. Paster apologizes for being a failure, but Toothpaste quickly looks for a way to show he isn't mad at all. S1E21 (Watching You) Kiwi and Dozer are the main focus. Description: Dozer tries to prove to her mother she doesn't always need to be watched over. S1E22 (Better Off Without You) Kiwi and Mint are the main focus. Description: Kiwi and Mint's relationship as siblings is threatened after a fight. Mint runs away from the nest, only to regret his decision of leaving later. He thinks about how to reconcile with his sister, only to realize someone may have purposely set them up so they could attack him... S1E23 (Don't Feel Like Dancing) Mint is the main focus. Description: Toothpaste enters a Dance-Off contest, but Toothpaste gets sick right before the final Dance-Off between him and Kipo. Mint tries to pose as Toothpaste after he declares he's too sick to even move a limb, but must force himself to like dancing. S1E24 (They're Coming To Take Me Away) Kiwi is the main focus. Description: Kiwi must face her fear of not being good enough for Toothpaste. Pearl tries to help, only to drive Kiwi more insane. S1E25 (Superstitious) Dozer is the main focus. Description: When Dozer starts seeing a particular lizard she's never seen before in her dreams, she believes she has a secret enemy. She sets out to find out who it is while her siblings race to stop her from going straight into Nigel's talons. S1E26 (Too Good To Be True) Toothpaste is the main focus. Description: A new face at the Samba Club threatens Toothpaste's fame as the Dance Master. When the newbie starts climbing up the rankings and defeats Toothpaste, he does everything in his control to prove the newbie is a fraud and is somehow cheating. Season 2 Season 2 takes place after Journeys of Rio 2. Category:TV Shows